Dark Blood
by Death the Grell
Summary: The world has come to an end. The year is 2015 and the Super Volcano in Yellowstone National park has erupted, sending the world into the next ice age. (complete overview inside please read)
1. Review

**The world has come to an end. The year is 2015 and the Super Volcano in Yellowstone National park has erupted, sending the world into the next ice age. In an attempt to save what few people are alive Maleficent offers the President an offer. Allow her to cast a spell to protect the town in order to save their life's. As a catch they must hold a pageant of sorts for her. All girls between the ages of 15-20 will be dressed in their finest clothing and one will be chosen to live with Maleficent. **

**Sarahphina Nettel has been chosen as the "guest" for Maleficent. How will she reach and deal with the fact that she is separated from her sister? What about when she find out why Maleficent takes young girls instead of the boys? **

_Please don't hate me for not updating my other stories for a while. It's my senior year in high school and things are crazy plus I just got a new laptop so im still trying to figure out how to work it. Any whoos it. I hope I can make you happy by saying that im putting my other stories on hiatus while I try to get Netflix put on my laptop and get HTTYD2 on DVD. Another note for this story before I put up the first chapter. I've decided to make Maleficent a combo of the two versions. The original green skinned one and Angelina Jolies version. I like both but for completely different reasons. Please give me some slack and please please please R&R my other stories till I can update them. _


	2. Chapter 1

_1_

The world has ended. There is nothing left but what we know. It's been two years since the Super Volcano erupted... we live in the remains of what once was a small city in northern Colarado called Hope. Everything here was covered in ash and snow. There were a few parts of the small town that were green that was saved. We use it to grow vegtables and a few flowers that were edible. What few cattle we have are raised in barns where they are fed what little food we can give them until the weekly feast when we choose either a cow or pig then butcher it and create as much food with as little as possible. Unfortunatly... the feast came on the same day as our protector came.

She was feared by everyone who lived in Hope. She was feared more by the girls than the mothers anf men here. She held my fear of her highly above the others... including my sister. Everyone called her the Mistress of all Evil... but her true name that was feared by all who heard it was Maleficent. She stood several heads taller than most men in the town she struck fear into everyones heart. She wore nothing but long flowing black dresses that hugged her body and made her appear taller. She wore what always looked like a headdress that gave the illusion of her having horns. The one part that scared most of us was the fact that her raven, Diablo, was able to change into a human. When ever she came to choose one of us he was there making sure we were all in line and weren't trying to escape. This year would be no exception toher than the fact that my baby sister would be put in to the mix this year. She's ony twelve!

At the moment I stood in my family's small home , that had managed to escape the initial wave of earthquakes after the Volcano erupted, fixing Emily's light brown hair on top of her head in a half up half down style. She wore a short knee length light blue dress that was conservative yet fashionable. I wore my long black hair down over my right shoulder not caring about if it was covering part of my face or not. I wore a floor length light purple dress that I've worn to my last two drawings. Both times Maleficent had skipped over me and chose another girl. Maybe shed skip over Emily and I and let us go to the feast. This year it was special since they had an over whelming number of pigs the hunters had found in the wild so we had two pigs that were going to be cooked.

"Sara?"

I looked into the mirror infront of Emily and I and caught her frightened blue eyed gaze in the mirror. It was her first time in the drawing and from all the stories we'd heard about what the few girls that come back say about what she does to them has scared her to no end. I held her shoulders and sighed. I wasn't afraid of dieing any more. What I was afraid of was pain and suffering. I didn't want to be used like I was before the world ended.

"I swear Emmy. Everythings going to be fine. I promise. If I can make it through this then so can you."

"Why does she have to be so scary?" She asked me as she started shaking.

I held her hand comphortingly hoping to make her feel better.

"I really don't know Em."

There was a light knock on our bedroom door orcing us to turn around to see our mom standing there with her dark brown hair laced with gray tied in a bun.

"It's time."

I looked to Emily and held her hand as we walked towards the edge of town. We always gathered here. I saw a few other girls that hadn't been chosen before and a few new faces. As we fell in line a tense silence fell over everyone. We all knew that who ever was being chosen this year wasn't going to be seen or heard from again. I felt Emily jump when the loud caw of a bird ripped through the silence forcing us all to bow our heads to look at the ground. I reached over and carefully held Emily's hand to which she squeezed mine in fear. I couldn't help but feel slightly scared about what was going to happen. Suddenly a bright green light flashed in front of the group making me flinch away in fear.

There was no going back now. I felt Emily tense beside me as a large black mass passed by us.

"Such small pickings this year."

Some of the girls beside us actually whimpered slightly in fear. Emily squeezed my hand tighter as a black clad figure stood in front of us. It wasn't Maleficent, it was Diablo. Emily was especially afraid of him. She never liked birds and a bird that turned into a man only made her fear worse. I felt her hand slip out of mine as she was pulled out of line. Breaking the rules I looked up from the ground to see Maleficent standing in front of her looking at her. I was plain to see that Emily was terrified and was being as strong as possible for me.

"What a small beastie." I hear Maleficent say before I did something stupid.

I stepped out of line and kept my head high watching the trees in front of me not wanting to see the potential anger on Maleficent's face because I stepped out of line.

"Please forgive me your Majesty." I began drawing the attention of not only her but everyone in the town. "She is not fit to be in this drawing. Against your wishes she was forced to be involved. I will take her place, if you will have me your Majesty."

My heart beat three times as fast as I heard a horrified scream come from the adults behind us, but I refused to show fear. Now wasn't the time. A single tear fled down my cheek as I saw Maleficent come over to me and tilt my chin up with her bare hand to look into her eyes. They were a bright yellow color with a small bit of green. Her headdress was even more defined now that I was closer to her than before. It looked like the horns on her head were really part of her head!

"What is your name?" She asked me in that strange accent I couldn't place.

"Saraphina your Grace."

She smirked at me. "Is she your sister?"

"Y-yes your Grace." I inwardly cursed myself for stuttering.

She smirked at me then put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer to Diablo as she walked towards him. Now that I could see him up close... he looked completely different from what I've heard. Granted his nose was pointed at the end but he looked like an ordinary man. Black hair like mine only cut close to his head and black clothes. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I looked at Emily. She was trying to hard not to cry and I was so proud of her for not crying. Before I had the chance to tell her anything bright green fire surrounded me and made my heart beat faster than before. As soon as the fire disapated I found my self standing in the reception hall of what had to be Maleficent's castle. It looked run down and dilapidated it looked like no one really came here.

I looked at the ground afraid that i'd be reprimanded for taking my sisters place. Instead I saw the edge of Maleficent's dress pass by me just before she poke to her servant.

"Take her to her room Diablo."

I glanced up and saw her disappear on a long twisting stair case that lead towards another part of the castle. I looked to Diablo and felt horrible. Was this... person going to hurt me? He seemed to know that I was scared of being alone with him and offered me a small smile.

"Just follow me."

I looked back down to the ground as I followed him up the same stairs that Maleficent whent up but her took me down a hallway half way towards the top. We passed several large wooden doors until we came to the fourth. Diablo stopped and opened the door for me.

"This is your room. My mistress will call for you when she is ready."

I walked into the room as tears streamed down my face. What would she do to me? As soon as the door closed behind me I fell to the floor in a ball crying into my knees. I would never see my family again. Never see my baby sisters face again. I was now completely alone.

* * *

><p><strong>so I hope you liked that first chapter. Please R&amp;Rand tell me what you thought. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

_2 _

**As soon as the door closed behind me I fell to the floor in a ball crying into my knees. I would never see my family again. Never see my baby sisters face again. I was now completely alone.**

I don't know how long I lay there crying but when I finally did I noticed the grandeur of the room I was given. There was a large four post bed with long velvet dark purple drapes tied to the top two posts, closest to the headboard. The bed was dressed with black and light purple sheets to match the drapes. There was a small desk facing the wall beside it. A small slit in the wall was meant to be a window that had a beautiful view of a distant castle and a long forest. There were also two large wooden doors that probably lead to a bathroom and closet. I slowly pushed myself up on my knees and wiped my face. Why was I here? What did Maleficent want with me? What did she want with all of the girls she's taken? I looked around my small room and saw nothing other than what was in here. no mirror, nothing modern... only the bed, desk and three doors.

Before I could stand up completely something scratched against the door behind me. What was that? It sounded like a bird scratching against the wood. As carefully as possible I opened the door and Diablo flew inside the little room. He circled around before flying back out the open door, almost like he was telling me to follow him. I wasn't able to answer that question because a strange green glow began to emanate from down the hall. What was that? I left my room cautiously and looked to my right. There, floating in mid air was a large green ball of what I can only guess was... Magic. As soon as I looked at the glowing ball I felt as if my mind was clouded and filled with the sound of a calm soothing voice. It wasn't threatening or demanding... it beckoned me to follow it.

My hand slipped off of the door knob as I slowly began to follow the ball of Magic. Where was it taking me? As I reached out to touch it, it moved further down the hall and the voice in my head spoke again.

"Follow the light. It will not harm you. We have no intentions to harm you. The light will take you where your future will change." It said.

what could I loose if I listened to it? I followed after the light down the hall and up the rest of the stair towards two very large ornately carved wooden doors. The ball disappeared through the wood while the voice continued to speak to me. I carefully pushed the door open and entered an elegant and large room. It was decorated in different shades of green and yellows. There were large glass French doors that were open and let in a light breeze from the stone balcony it lead to. Beyond the balcony was a thick green forest and a strange stone configuration. In side the room was a four poster bed, larger than the one in my room, only this one had thin light green curtains that allowed anyone to see who or what was behind them once they were closed.

The wall on my left there was a large wooden desk and a wall of bookshelves filled to the brim with hundreds of books. I couldn't tell what language they were but they had to be old. There was also a small black cauldron setting on the desk along with a few books. On my right there were two doors that must have lead to a bathroom and a closet. I hesitantly walked into the room and looked around for the strange ball of magic. Where did it go? Before I could do anything more I felt a powerful presence behind me and I knew who it was instantly.

Maleifcent. I immediately looked to the floor not wanting to see her face and the anger that would surely be there. I heard her shoes clicking against the hard granite floors. I felt a warm hand touch my chin and pull my face up to look into the owner of the hand. Maleficent looked down to me with a calm expression.

"I do not want to see the top of your head when we are in the same room. Do you understand?" She asked her voice laced with something I couldn't name.

"Y-yes your majesty." I silently cursed myself for stuttering again.

Why can't I speak correctly when she speaks to me? I wasn't afraid of her, it was more like I was not keen on the idea of displeasing her and getting myself killed. Before I could continue to reflect on my insanity Maleficent placed her hand on my shoulder and lead me over to the bed. What did her have planned? Would I find out why she takes so many of us? As soon as her hand left my shoulder I felt instantly cold. Glancing down I watched as my dress dissolved into nothing, leaving me completely bare before her. So this is what she did to the girls he chooses. Takes them back to her castle and... rapes them. I never thought I could feel fear any more but now it filled me to my core. I looked up to Maleficent and she too was naked. She pushed me onto the bed then lay on top of me...

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later... <em>

I stared blankly at the ceiling holding the sheets closely to my chest trying to keep what little modesty I had left. Maleficent stood on the balcony holding a long silk robe closed as she watched the starry night sky and hundreds of fairies fly around. Why did she do this to all of the girls she takes? Didn't she know how much fear she already instilled in us from the start? I looked back to the fireplace and began contemplating my situation. I am stuck in a different time period and life style. I will never see my family again and will possibly be killed. Not unless I escape... If I do that then maybe shell kill me sooner. I bit my lip trying to fight off the tears that welled in my eyes. The memory of what she did will never go away. I had to escape if it killed me or not!

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry I haven't updated anything lately. theres been a lot of family drama and issues to deal with plus I have to make payments on two major trips to Florida and New York, now I have to get a job. So everything is gonna be nuts for a while. Please R&amp;R for the time being and i'll try to update my stories as much as possible. 3 reviews till next chapter. <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

_3_

** The memory of what she did will never go away. I had to escape if it killed me or not!**

_Maleficent- _

I stood out on the balcony watching the other fairies fly through the Moors enjoying their freedom. Enjoying the use of their wings. Oh how I ache to have them back. I will kill Stephen for taking them. My anger mounted as I thought back to the day that my wings were stolen from me. Taking a calming breath I pulled my black cloak tighter around my shoulders trying to keep my mind occupied. The girl I had chosen for my companion this season, Sarahphina , was now currently laying in my bed still awake. She would be for the next few hours. They always stayed awake after I show them what I wanted from them. I needed a carrier for my heir. I refused to even consider using my self. Fairies do not produce children of their own. We are sterile and alone, our only companions being other fairies. I glanced up as Diablo landed on my shoulder. He looked at me with his large black eyes almost asking if I was going to let the girl go.

"You know very well that I will not Diablo. I need and heir... this is the only way."

It truly was a gruesome way to do it but the only way none the less.

* * *

><p><em>Sarahphina- Early Morning <em>

The next thing I knew it was morning and Maleficent wasn't in the room. Maybe she decided to leave me be? Just as I sat up I had to stop for a minute as pain raced through my body. Why did it hurt like this? What did she do to me last night that made it hurt this much? That's when I remembered what she did. She had sex with me. She made me feel things... I've never felt before. Pain was at the forefront of my mind. Why was she doing this to all of us? Didn't she have any form of mercy to us? Especially the younger children!? Forcing the memories away I stood and used the sheets to cover my self. I didn't see my dress from the night before anywhere or a new change of clothes for me to wear. I didn't feel like snooping around her room just to find something to wear. I tied part of the sheets over my chest and carefully ripped the light green fabric to make it short enough for me to move.

As soon as I was free from the sheets, I looked around to make sure I was alone then went to the French doors. Maybe I could find my way home from here? Find a place where she can't find me? I slowly made my way to the French doors and slowly opened them hoping that they didn't make any sound. Luckily they didn't and I managed to slip out onto the stone terrace. Quickly glancing into the room I didn't see Maleficent or Diablo anywhere. Maybe I can actually get away. I carefully closed the door and saw a low hanging branch of a nearby tree. I carefully jumped up to it and climbed into the tree. Maybe if I stayed in the trees she wouldn't see me. After all I was wearing green I'll blend in a bit.

As I slowly climbed down the tree a little I managed to get an idea of what the area looked like. It was mostly grass land but there were strange creatures running around. Some looked like pigs that could walk around and speak, others were like fairies and trolls. What is this place? Looking around the tree all I could see were birds and other common tree animals. They ignored me as I climbed back up and reached out to the next tree. I swung from tree to tree getting wood in my hands and large cuts and gashes in my skin as I went. It seemed like a life time before the trees ended and I was forced to climb down. I looked back from where I came and I could see the castle that I had just escaped from. It seemed like it would crumble at any moment or was in the process of decaying. It looked so decrepit from the outside it was hard to believe it looked to maculate and clean on the inside.

I swallowed and looked down at the small grassy area that I had come to. Maybe there was fresh water around that I can clean my wounds with. I slowly climbed down the tree trying not to make any sound of pain as I went, my feet had several large cuts in them and my legs and arms weren't looking to good either. The worst was my hands. They must have at most fifteen cuts and hundreds of splinters in them. They throbbed in pain and bled a little. I whimpered a little as my feet hit the soft grass. The blades felt like razors on the cuts. I needed to get to a stream soon. Limping, I walked from the tree towards another path of trees. Just as I hit a patch of shrubs I heard rushing water. Water!

I ran as best I could towards a small pond that was fed by a stream. Fresh clean water. Before I could stop my self I got on my knees and put my entire head in the water to take a drink. I was so thirsty it out weighed the pain I was now in. I came up for air then took advantage of the water by putting my hands in it and trying to work out some of the splinters. Just as I started work on my feet I heard one of the shrubs behind me rustle and I panicked. There's no way they could have found me. I jumped up as best as possible and saw a strange black wolf with he feet of a crow and a feathered tail.

I slowly backed up into the water weighing my options. If I ran it could easily catch up to me, if I let it catch me now I'd face sever punishment at the hands of Maleficent. Either way I was going to be in pain. I glanced at the stream that fed the small pond and saw a clear path towards what looked like a thorn wall. If I could just get there I'd be able to find out where I was and get away. I looked back at the animal that didn't growl at me, but slowly pursued me. Just as one of its claws touched the water I made a break for the stream.

I had to get away from here. I wasn't going to be a toy for Maleficent! As I tried to run through the stream I could hear the strange animal following me, both of us splashing as we went. Eventually I tripped over a rock and fell into the stream. My entire body was wet now, soaked from the stream. As I tried to stand up the strange animal stood in front of me preventing me from moving. What did it want? Just as that question passed through my mind the animal changed into a man... Diablo.

Why was he able to change forms? That's not possible! I moved away from him afraid of what he'd do to me.

"Stop, I'm not going to hurt you."

My heart sped up when he spoke to me. I wasn't stupid, when ever someone said that something was going to happen to someone. I backed up more and tried to stand only to fall again. The pain from all the cuts being rubbed in the mud was too much. This can't happen I wont be a pawn to be used! A large hand grabbed my arms and slowly pulled me up. Diablo had pulled me up and stood me in front of him.

"Why did you run?" He asked.

I looked away not answering him. Why is he waiting? Just take me back to face my punishment.

"I wont tell her about what we say Sarah."

I glared at him. No one called me Sarah other than Emily. He had no right to call me that!

"I am not a tool. She can't force me to become her slave. Become what I've tried to avoid for years! She can't do this!" I shouted at him and tried to pull away from him.

He didn't release me like I had hopped but held my arm tighter. Just as I went to hit him a bright flash of green light stopped me as it blinded me. I covered my eyes with my arm then looked to my right and saw Maleficent stalking towards us looking as pissed as I would expect from someone you ran away from.

"Leave us." She said and waved her hand making a small cloud of green dust float through the air.

As she gestured with her hand Diablo changed into a crow and flew off leaving me to fall back into the stream and the bottom knot in the dress to come loose and fall open. Maleficent glared at me and came closer to me. I stayed where I was ready to accept my punishment from her. Just as I looked up to her when she stood directly in front of me I saw the anger burning in her light green eyes. She raised her hand and I felt a sharp pain rush through my cheek.

"Ungrateful little girl. How dare you try to run from me. Me the Mistress of all Evil! You can not escape from me or what will happen to you should you attempt to flee again!" She shouted at me.

I cringed away from her and moved back slightly making the cloth open and expose everything I had. Not now. Please not now. I saw her gaze shift towards the fabric and a small evil smile begin to form on her face. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me close to her.

"You have no idea what hell feels like girl. You may know from your world, but as you have noticed you are no longer in your world. This is mine and I rule all! If I catch you running from me again then I will give you to the humans of this realm and watch as they kill you. Do you under stand?"

I looked up to her and nodded furiously terrified of what she was going to do tom me now that she had me. Before I could process fully what she said large green flames surrounded us. I gasped out loud and screamed as part of the flames burned my leg. IT felt as if my skin was going to come off, the burn of it was too much! When the flames disappeared I found myself in my room in Maleficent's castle. She threw me into the bed making the sheets rub against my new wound. I cried out in pain and tried desperately to keep the sheets away from the burn.

"Ungrateful girl."

With that Maleficent turned and left the room. She closed my door and I heard the sound of metal clicking. She locked the door. She left me in here to rot. Hopefully my new wounds will get infected and kill me. I didn't want to be here... I want to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who reviwed I love seeing them all, srry its been a while hopefully this makes up for it. 3 reviews till next chapter? <strong>


End file.
